


Daddy's Boy

by huxlotrashbaby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Han, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Han is a mechanic, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe and Finn make an appearance, Teenage Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxlotrashbaby/pseuds/huxlotrashbaby
Summary: Leia is away on business >:)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leia is away on business >:)

Han Solo was a lucky man, constantly reminded of the fact whenever he laid eyes on his pride and joy. His beautiful son, sixteen years old and nothing short of irresistible.

With Leia gone on business, he got to wake up beside his sweet little boy after spending the night making love to him. The guilt resonated in the back of his mind every time he buried himself in that tight ass, now somehow even moreso when they didn't have to hide. The lack of inhibition was more shameful than attempted decency.

Eight AM, Friday. Summer sunlight filled the room through the little gaps in the blinds.

A pair of deep brown doe eyes stared up at the man. Perfect, plump lips pouted as if to beg for a kiss, although Ben hardly had to, the little temptress he was. He was well aware of the effect he had on his Daddy dearest.

"Hey there, babycakes" Han gave Ben's waist a squeeze as he kissed the boy with fervor, big, rough hands gripping his skinny body.

With a gleeful giggle, Ben squirmed in his father's embrace. The names Han called him drove him wild. Pussycat. Princess. Sweet cheeks. Angel baby. Babydoll. Fuckdoll. He playfully nipped at the older man's shoulder, knowing such a naughty move would earn him a little spank on the ass.

Han pretended to gasp, smacking the teen's round booty before forcing him back down. Though he'd never lay a hand on him outside of the bedroom, it was quite fun throwing the pretty young thing around, roughousing and manhandling him.

"I don't know why you think it's time to play, silly kitten. Daddy has to go to work soon." The older Solo purred in his husky voice.

Ben instantly whined, knowing he could get anything he wanted if he teased and pleased enough. "I wanna come to work with you, Daddy."

On numerous occasions, Ben had accompanied his father to work. Han was a very well paid mechanic of some local prestige, owning the best auto shop in the entire state from what some people claimed. It was no place for such a pretty little thing as his son, practically a girl among big strong men who worked with their hands in the heat all day. But that didn't stop him from bringing the boy along, showing him off, and threatening to maim whoever dared to so much as lay eyes on him.

"No. Good boys stay inside and wait for Daddy." Han said as if it was a challenge, knowing Ben would get his way.

"Please Daddy? I wanna help." The teen cooed in a sickly sweet voice, batting his eyelashes.

Han simply shook his head, arms crossed. "You're too delicate, baby boy. I said no." He insisted once again, eliciting a loud, frustrated whimper from his son. Too fucking cute.

"I'll just sit there and look pretty, that's what I'm good at." He reasoned. That was exactly what Daddy wanted to hear.

"Fine, sugarbutt." Han smirked, gently shoving Ben out of the bed. "Go take your pill."

The boy did what he was told, as he did every morning since he'd developed, as his father put it. At first he didn't understand completely what the little peach colored pill did, but he knew he had to take it every single day without fault. By now he was just playing along, he knew it was birth control so Daddy could cum in him whenever he wanted. As fucked up as it was, he happily took it all each time, because he loves Daddy just as much as he loves him.

* * *

 

Upon returning to his parent's bedroom that he'd been sharing with Daddy since Leia went on her trip, Ben found the bed empty. Opting to wear something that would make Han jealous of anyone in his line of sight, the teen stepped into a skimpy red romper, strapless to show off his modelesque shoulders, the fabric clinging to his ass. He wore his freshly washed hair down, and put on some spicy, floral perfume before sauntering down the stairs like he owned this house

Han was too occupied with brewing his morning coffee to notice his son until the boy came right up and smiled wide at him across the table as if waiting to be reprimanded for his slutty outfit.

Han cocked an eyebrow. "You're not wearing that." His employees wouldn't get anything done all day if Ben went around looking like that.

"Yes I am." The teen stated, hands on his hips. The romper really complimented his shape. At his age, he was almost as tall as Han, with wide hips, broad shoulders and not an ounce of fat anywhere but his perky little bum.

The older man scoffed. "No."

Full lips curled into a frown, Ben gave those famous puppy eyes. "But Daddy, it's hot outside!" Indeed it was, he couldn't always cover up. "It's not my fault I'm an early bloomer, I'm just a lil boy."

Defeated, Han rolled his eyes. He couldn't argue with the weather, if it were ever appropriate to wear such little clothing, now was the time. "You're lucky you're cute." He grumbled as he sipped at his coffee.

"I am." Ben chirped and stuck out his tongue, sitting at the table kicking his legs. He knew damn well how cute he was.

"Put that away." Han warned. He'd tell him to put it to good use, but they didn't have time for that.

Instead, Ben stuck it out further, almost obscenely.

The older man chuckled. He had to. "Little brat."

"Yes I am."

* * *

 

After sharing an unseasonably warm breakfast of fresh muffins, the two left for work in Han's trusty pickup so lovingly nicknamed The Falcon. She had done him well for longer than Ben had been alive and still had another good few years in her. When they arrived at Solo Auto Repair, Ben jumped out of the car of the truck, eager to distract his father and his father's employees alike.

The sun was absolutely sweltering, so being the dramatic little princess he was, the teen insisted on dragging a lawn chair to sit outside of the garage and watch while his Daddy and a group of other strong, handsome men slaved away in the heat. He wasn't interested one bit in cars, Han had never bothered to teach him any of it when it became apparent the boy didn't possess a single masculine bone in his body.

Instead, he scrolled through his phone, adding expensive lipstick and cute, revealing dresses to his shopping cart, chatting to friends from school, taking selfies. All around looking adorably oblivious. Several of the mechanics working with his father ogled him from afar, but were quickly brought back to earth when Han provoked a loud noise from the nearest surface. If he caught them looking at his baby funny, there would be trouble. Ben loved knowing that his oh-so-protective Daddy would and did get into fistfights over him, it only strengthened his desire to tease and tempt other men.

"Daddy, I'm bored!" Ben eventually spoke up, twirling a lock of thick black hair around his finger. Spoiled.

"Shut it, princess, Daddy's working." Han retorted, yelling from underneath the body of a vintage Chevy impala.

"Don't tell me to shut it!" The boy squealed. He had half a mind to walk over there and demand his father's attention. He was a princess, princesses did not deserve to be spoken to in such a manner.

"I will." The older man was too focused on his work to give in, until Ben approached him.

"What are you doing?" The teen asked curiously, not that he cared, he just wanted the satisfaction of an answer.

Laying on his back over a creeper, Han didn't bother to stop what he was doing. "Daddy stuff. Not for little princesses." He replied condescendingly. It was true. His son wouldn't know even if he told him.

Ben huffed, not satisfied, and bent over both to annoy his father and show off his ass to his employees which would annoy him even more in turn, eventually getting him the attention he craved.

"What's the deal, Solo? You've got a beautiful babe here and she has to beg for your attention? Your dad's bein' a dick over here, dollface."

God, he ate that right up, giggling sweetly. He noticed that the man who'd been working with his father for at least a year had referred to him as a she, and he liked it. Quite a lot, actually. "Yeah, Daddy."

If nothing else could get Han to abandon his work for just a second, that could. Gripping a wrench in an almost threatening manner, he rolled out from beneath the vehicle and stared up at his associate. "If you," He began, pointing with two fingers. "Ever use that language around my baby ever again, I'll make you wish you'd never been born. I will personally cut your balls off and shove them down your throat."

The mechanic gulped fearfully, but Han wasn't finished. Turning to Ben, his tone became gentler. "And you tell me if he does, okay Kitty? Tell Daddy if anyone bothers you at all. You mess with my princess, you mess with me."

"Yes Daddy." Ben nodded with an innocent smile, flashing his pearly whites at his father.

That went exactly how he intended; get some stares from another man, rile Han up, make him jealous, and turn it all around just to see that possessive side of his Daddy. Only 16, and already a master of seduction. Although wished it were that easy to shoo Mama away and get Han all to himself.

* * *

 

Ben had since given up on getting his father's undivided attention, reluctantly understanding that he was indeed very busy with an important job. So, he took it upon himself to wander around the shop, waving and grinning sweetly at everyone he passed, turning heads with every step he took. He came across a pair of handsome young man taking a smoke break behind the garage and decided to hang around.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?" Came a voice, husky, like Han's, though not quite as much.

If he had a nickel for every time he heard that at his father's shop he could buy every car in here. Still, he loved being catcalled, even if Han wasn't around to hear it.

"My Daddy owns this shop." The teen stated sweetly, which came as a surprise.

"Your Daddy's Han Solo?" One of the mechanics asked, an eyebrow raised. He'd never pegged Han as a family man. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

Tossing his long, dark waves over one shoulder, Ben batted his eyelashes. He had to give in. "My name is Ben, but Daddy calls me Kylo because it's a combination of my Mama and his last names, Skywalker and Solo, without the 'S' in the front. Anyway, you can call me Kitty or Dolly or whatever you want if my Daddy's okay with it." He babbled, interrupted by a confused yet intrigued look.

"Ben? Kylo?" One of the men blinked, staring Han's child up and down. He was at a loss, to be quite honest. Everything about them said girl, save for the flat chest, but a lot of women didn't have much up there at that age.

"Yes. That's me!" Ben affirmed. That voice couldn't belong to a boy, even if he was only 16.

"That's a weird name for a girl. They should call you Bonita. It's Spanish for little beauty." The other man purred suggestively.

Rather flattered and not at all shocked that he was mistaken for a girl, but amused, the boy giggled softly. "Thank you, handsome." Just wait till Daddy heard about this.

Practically squealing as he ran back over to where Han was still occupied with that Impala, the young brunette was followed by the two men.

"Daddy, Daddy, guess what!" He exclaimed, bending over yet again to tap Han on the shoulder. The elder Solo nearly hit his head on the muffler as he looked up. His son was accompanied by two of his favorite employees. This couldn't be good. "They thought I was a girl, Daddy. Isn't that funny?"

Not really, considering he could damn well be a supermodel. Han furrowed a brow and bit back a frown. "You're  _my_  girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot? what plot?

Han's mechanics wouldn't go without reprimand for their behavior around his precious angel today, though neither would Ben himself for being such a tease. The moment they got through the door at 6 o'clock that night, the teen was promptly shoved down onto the sofa with no warning and not a hint of the usual tenderness his father treated him with.

"That's why good boys stay home." The man growled, his rough hand coming down hard to smack his son's plump ass over the scarlet fabric of his sundress. It elicited a whine from Kylo, something between fright and excitement of just how far this punishment would go.

"But no, you're a naughty little boy, Benny. Begging to come to work with Daddy, then running off and slutting it up when you don't get constant attention. Such a spoiled brat." Another harsh swat to the boy's pert rear, and another, though even with his big, strong Daddy hands, Han could only spank one of those supple cheeks at a time. Ben's hips were getting so wide.

The young brunette could only giggle, taunting his father with a wiggle of his thick bottom. Even as his velvety, porcelain skin was beaten a flushed red. "You know it doesn't hurt anymore, Daddy." He cooed. Beside the fact that he had a fair amount of padding in the area, he was used to it. A spanking was a reward, if anything.

With a frustrated groan, Han gave one last rough, sharp slap to Ben's backside before yanking him off the couch and holding him up by his wrists, their faces dangerously close. The teen who would supposedly grow another eight inches by the time he was 20 was absolute putty in his father's hands, feather light, to be thrown around and toyed with at his desire.

Relentlessly mischievous, the boy known sometimes as Kylo darted his pretty pink tongue out and swiftly, playfully licked at Han's weathered cheek. But Daddy was in no mood to play.

"It's very cute how you think this is funny, sweetcheeks." Han purred as he pushed Ben up against the wall partially separating their kitchen and living room, his breath creeping down his neck. Still, his son was yet to shudder, not even close.

Smirking widely, the younger Solo nodded. It was indeed amusing to rile his father up. Since the two had began to play around, he'd learned to use his body as a weapon in any argument. "Daddy, you can't stay mad at me." The flexible little succubus he was, he spread and hooked those impeccably toned legs around Han's body. "I know you want to fuck my cunt." His voice was smoky, lips parted and eyes smouldering as he waited for response. Such a nasty word to come out of such a pretty mouth.

Han had never been too good at controlling his impulses. He was weak in this way and this way only, a slave to his body. It was true, he could never stay angry with Ben, all he wanted to do was love on the boy. In a filthy manner, nonetheless. "Yes, baby boy." He nearly moaned into the dip of those sleek collarbones, lips pressing against the petal soft flesh. "Daddy wants to be buried deep in your tight little pussy. Always."

"I know that's all you want, Daddy." Kylo sounded so poised, so proud of himself as he tilted his head oh so innocently. He ran a delicate, almost lithe foot down his father's back, sending a shiver to tickle the man's spine. "No need to be so mad."

An audible huff faded into a dry chuckle, and Han placed a single kiss to his son's neck. "Daddy's only mad because his pretty baby is showing off his property when it's not for sale. This booty belongs to me." He carefully loosened his grip on one of Ben's arms, knowing he could support himself against the wall, and gave his behind a firm squeeze. "You belong to me, sugar pie. I can't have you flaunting your beauty all over town, you're God's gift to your Daddy." Both parties absolutely believed it. Without a single doubt, Kylo was put on this earth to satisfy Han's desires.

As headstrong and childish he could be, it wasn't always difficult to attain an apology from the boy when he misbehaved, once he'd learned his lesson. "I'm sorry, Daddy." Ben crooned in a saccharine voice, kissing the corner of his father's mouth while he tightened his legs around his waist, as if to invite him in closer. The tent in Han's Levi's was growing visible, and the teen reached down to gently palm it. "Daddy, I want it in me. Please."

The elder Solo couldn't resist his sweet boy's begging, not for a moment. The hand cupping Ben's ass slipped underneath the stretchy material of his romper, a single finger trailing down the cleft of his round buttocks. "Take this thing off, baby." He then tugged at the bright red outfit, wondering why something so skimpy would be so difficult to fuck him in.

Kylo complied eagerly, peeling off his clothing so it hung around his ankles and he was left stark naked against the wall, clinging onto his Daddy. His swollen nipples, almost breast buds, were no sight to ignore. Surely a welcome side effect from the hormonal birth control he'd been on for nearly three years. He glanced down at his own chest, blushing darkly as Han marveled at his bare form.

"Is my little dolly growing a nice pair of titties for Daddy?" He wanted nothing more than to lick and suck and bite at that delicious body, though it looked so sensitive Ben could cry at the slightest touch. He didn't wish to overwhelm his little boy.

Chewing on his lip, the teen whimpered and nodded, his exposed nipples hard and aching. At the age of 16, he knew what the pill was for, what it did, though he had little idea of what it was made of and what could happen to his body. But that's what the internet was for. With a few Google searches, his curiosity was satisfied. "It's the birth control." He murmured, his own tiny cock twitching in anticipation. The words felt wrong in his mouth, the very thought that he could and would get pregnant with Daddy's baby without that little daily pill, it was deliciously fucked up.

Han cocked a brow, a slight, devilish smile pulling at his lips. His princess was getting so grown up, so smart. "Birth control? That's for big boys and girls, cupcake. You don't need that."

Ben was well aware that his father was playing around, though he rolled his eyes. "Wow Daddy, you're so funny. I've been on birth control since before I was 13. That's what it is. I'm a big boy."

"Oh, hush, baby angel. That's none of your business." One hand crept up to grope Kylo's chest, causing him to wince in both pain and pleasure. It's almost like he was trying to start another argument.

"Yes it is!" The raven haired boy squealed, undoing Han's belt, desperate for what throbbed within the confines of his blue jeans. "It makes my body think I'm pregnant so I don't get pregnant. So of course I'm growing tits." He nearly snapped. Big boy words indeed.

The image of his son with a bun in the oven was enough to make Han moan, not at all minding as he felt his trousers drop to the ground, his dick straining in his drawers. The only sound to be heard was heavy panting, all he could feel were dainty fingertips on the waistband of his boxers before his manhood was set free. Ben spoke not a word while he lifted his hips and guided himself onto his father's length, the normally vocal young man biting back a loud moan. It no longer burned to welcome Han into his body, not an ounce of discomfort came with the penetration. Instead, an all encompassing sensation of warmth overtook the pair when that thick, veiny cock was swallowed up into Kylo's heat.

With that being so, there was no need to pause before Han began pounding into the teen's body, with more brutal force and vigor than he'd ever taken his mother, even in he and Leia's own youth. Rarely was he ever not rough with Ben. There was no reason to hold back on such a perfectly ripe little thing. Each thrust produced awfully vulgar noises, the boy's sweet hole slick and needy, clenching desperately around the intrusion.

"One of these days you're going to get knocked up, Ben." Han groaned huskily, his chest heaving as he slammed his teenage son against the wall. If he went any harder he'd put a hole in it the size of the boy's body, and that wasn't to say this wasn't a very well made house. It was. "And I'll be damned if I'm not the one to do it."

Gasping softly at his father's words, Kylo held tight onto his shoulders. As much as he wanted it, he knew he couldn't actually have his Daddy's baby. At least not now. He was only 16. "Of course you will be, Daddy." He whispered onto Han's lips, welcoming him into a sweet kiss. "You're the only one I could ever want, Daddy…oh, Daddy, Daddy." He murmured mindlessly, his eyes rolling back in his head and his moans growing frequent; high pitched and breathy, enticing the older man.

The sounds he elicited from his precious baby pushed Han over the edge. His hands grabbing at the supple, luscious flesh of Ben's curves, he paused and began to thrust even deeper inside of him, torturing the teen with long, slow strokes before he felt himself approaching his release. "Fuck, yes, baby, take it." He shuddered as he filled his son's guts with thick, hot semen, bucking his hips and shooting off into that tight little boypussy.

Likewise, it didn't take much for Kylo to join his father in climax, an adorable squeak slipping out of his perfect mouth and his insides clenching tighter as cum spurt from his pulsing little dick. And he loved every second of Han's orgasm. Feeling his cock swelling in his walls, the warm sensation of baby batter flooding his inner passage. So much of it. "Yes Daddy, I'll take all of it." He purred, squeezing himself around the now flaccid dick just to drive his Daddy absolutely mad. Part of him didn't want Han to pull out, though the other part was ready to cook some dinner, cuddle up and call it a day.

"It's been a while since we've been able to do that, huh, sugar?" The older man smirked, ruffling Ben's lush black curls and kissing his forehead while he separated their bodies.

Blinking his big brown eyes, the boy nodded somewhat sleepily. Han didn't mean sex, there'd been plenty of that, just normally in the bedroom, at night. Not unexpected, unabashed, unprepared, pushed up against a wall fucking in the afternoon. "Mm, you're going to be gentler with me tonight, right Papa?" He hummed, getting back down onto his feet.

"Rougher." Han winked, tugging his blue jeans back up and helping Ben get dressed. "Nah, I kid, dollface. Daddy will be very careful with his delicate little princess."

"I won't be delicate forever, Daddy. Someday I'll be taller than you." Ben couldn't help but giggle as he went to the kitchen to fetch his father a nice cold beer. He knew just how to keep Daddy happy. By the time he turned back to the living room, Han was already sitting on the couch with his feet propped up, watching football. He loved how rugged he was. Placing the bottle on the armrest nearest him, the teen lightly squeezed his strong arm. "Whatever should I do when there's dinner to be made but my Daddy needs a back rub?" He cooed. If Leia were here, she would have reprimanded him for playing house like that. Though it was no longer a game. Kylo took care of all his Daddy's needs.

Frowning playfully, Han shrugged his shoulders. "Oh no, baby angel, that's a bit of a problem, ain't it?" He teased, taking a gulp of the beer and nearly chugging it in one go. "Get on over here, pussycat. Dinner can wait." He pat his thigh.

At the gesture, Ben instantly complied, perching himself upon Han's lap and trying his best not to block his view of the television screen. He began to massage his father's shoulders, sore and tense from working hard all day, his soft hands working magic. Han couldn't stop himself from feeling his son up as they sat, fondling and caressing his nubile body. The boy didn't have any problem with it, even though the first thing on his mind right now was making dinner. "What's Daddy hungry for?" He asked as he reached down further to soothingly rub the muscles of the older man's back. "And don't say my booty." He added.

"Your booty."


End file.
